Hair clippers using vacuum suction to draw and position the hair to a convenient clipping position such as the one disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,322, 4,970,788, 311,616 are commonly used to cut and style human hair. It would be advantageous to use the same type of device in clipping and grooming dogs. However, due to their thickness, density and kinkiness most dog furs do not lend themselves to the use of such hair clipping devices. Intensive preliminary combing of the fur is often necessary before the hair can be conveniently drawn into the cutting chamber of the clippers.